A Kinda Maybe Christmas Carol
by Depyriouse
Summary: MY first Christmas Fic. Don't judge me. I'll have a better summery later.


**Here's** **my Christmas Fic! I hope it's okay, I re wrote it several times before I decided which one I liked more :P. But any who, it's here, Merry Christmas! And for those of you who celebrate other holidays, than happy those too. **

**And just a warning, this may not seem very Christmas Carol-ish. I tried my best but the way it turned out didn't seem all that great to me :P **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cheery Christmas Spirit.

And the Carols, can't forget the Christmas Carols.

They were some of the few things Maka could handle about the holidays, maybe even enjoy. But that doesn't mean she enjoys all the slacking off, and employees taking time away from work to spend time with their families, making her department behind schedule and low on progress.

Given that Maka 'Scrooge' Albarn (as she's been refered to around this time of year) doesn't exactly _hate _the holidays, she just doesn't exactly _love _all the commotion it brings. People being late because of slick roads, it being _far _to cold outside, the prickly pieces of forest, fake or not, that people seemed to enjoy bringing into their homes, and the exaggerated decorations that seemed everywhere this time of year. And, as she had said, the carols were her favorite part, if she were to be picking favorites.

And among other things, Christmas was also the time for Maka to hide away in her office all day. Because one of her employees had taken it upon themselves to hang mistletoe from the ceiling and door frames.

"Bah humbug..." she sighed, turning to her desk so she could get more work done and hopefully get caught up with her deadlines. Maka closed her eyes and propped her head on her knuckles, elbows resting on the mahogany desk. And just as she had suspected, there was a chocolate truffle sitting atop a book (a new one, judging by its condition) laying on her haggard desk.

"What book is it this time?" she grumbled displeased, reaching for the new contest of her desk.

Though she knew she's really asking _who _had brought it to her. And who it would be delivering these treats for the next three weeks until Christmas Eve. Yes, her building had taken up the '_Secret Santa_' charade. Maka would have dismiss it, if it weren't for her dear friend Tsubaki and childhood companion Black*Star. And she wouldn't be finding out until Christmas who her gift giver was. Because of, yet again, Black*Star and Tsubaki, she gotten the oh-so cheery '_Traditional_' celebration of a Christmas party to celebrate the season of giving. Or as she liked to call it, the season of wasting money on presents for people you might not even like.

The 22-year-old wasn't particularly thrilled, so to say, for being forced as hostess of the party, nor was she thrilled about having the thing in the first place. But at least it made her workers a bit less grouchy.

After reading the cover she was a bit bewildered, but also not very surprised. "_A Christmas Carol_?" She scoffed. Not only had her seasonal nick-name taken on epic proportions when someone around the department had called her 'Ebenezer Albarn' and chucked a small candy-cane at her face, but her Secret Santa had actually brought it to justice and bought her the very book that inspired it. "How original..."

Resuming her work, she popped the truffle in her mouth. Papers pon papers stared at her.

And that was when she realized, Maka didn't _feel _like finishing her paper work. What was she supposed to do now? She had never run into an inconvenience such as this one, all her life she had worked hard and gotten good grades, specifically so _this _wouldn't happen. And before, she wouldn't rather do anything but work, now, she _would rather_ do anything but her work. Her body just wasn't seeing the benefit in working now.

And forcing herself to work wouldn't be any benefit.

Because it would result in fatigue, which would mean she'd fall asleep at home before she had filled Blair's food dish, which would mean she'd wake up to meows at 3:00 in the morning to fill said cat's food dish, which means she'd sleep in untill 9:00 thus resulting in her being late for work and giving her extra work to fall behind on.

She could always page Tsubaki or Kid to come and talk to her, or just to spend some time with them, maybe.

Or, should she risk it and run to one of their offices? Kid's it on the other side of the department, Tsubaki's is only... 7, 8 doors away? Maka would make a dash for Tsubaki's, it's closer so she'd have less of a chance for getting caught under the kissing flowers. So, taking the book and a stack of already finished paper work (so it looks like she had something important to do), the pig-tailed girl inched towards her door, as if it were going to explode in her face.

And at first, the commotion outside the door, of people gushing on about the holidays, dulled little by little. Making Maka nervous that all the eyes of her employee's would soon be on her, she would rather have them staring at the egg nog in their hands like it was a cute little puppy.

Gripping the knob, tightening her grip the more she pulled it open. The sound went so silent, you could hear a pin drop.

...

And as she suspected, all of her employee's were staring at her. What, was it surprising than she had left the office zone for once? Was Maka, their _boss_, not allowed to do something? And as if feeling threatened, most of the crowd scurried to look busy, taking fake phone calls or whispering to the desk next to their about something (probably how terrible they think she is).

But few seemed un intimidated and continued chatting and complimenting or, again, speaking of how terrible she was.

Maka started in the direction Tsubaki's office is in. She had already passed five things of mistletoe, and had about 6 more to go. If she could just-

Crap.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" complained a deep voice. She had run into someone... Right. Under. mistletoe.

Fate was screwing with her again, wasn't it? "Oh, I'm sorry, Scrooge. Alow me to help you up?" The voice spoke, yet again, but seemed a bit less irritated this time. Wait... She knew this voice...

"Soul."

"Why good evening, Ms. Albarn. Might I ask why you aren't in your cave at this moment?" His voice seemed amused and sarcastic, all at once. Though, after he said that noted the paper work that had shattered to the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry, were you doing something?"

"Oh shut up. Get out of my way, I have to authority to fire you, ya' know." She glared, eyes turning to daggers on his skin. She was already irritated and had given off an eery and agitated aura because everyone was still going on about the cute things they bought their dogs, or cats, or birds, of chiwawas, or _monkeys_, for all she cared. And now this was happening. Even if he didn't notice the piece of leaf hanging above his head, which meant Maka could get out of this kiss-free, there was no way he wasn't going to torment her for as long as possible the next time she stepped foot out of her office.

Before Soul actually had gotten the chance to respond to her threat, though he didn't look very threatened, someone had taken the liberty of screaming to get him to look up.

And he did.

Maka was certainly going to fire _someone,_ and if it wasn't Soul, she was going to hunt down whoever it had been that pointed out the mistletoe above their heads. As soon as Soul's eyes made contact with the death leaves above him, Maka's world fell to a crumble when he smirked like a demon, jagged teeth laughing at her, mocking her.

Soul looked back at her. "Well now. Looks like we're under mistletoe! Isn't this just your dreams come true!" He laughed at her, the same way his teeth had done. But Maka wasn't laughing.

"No, now get out of my way." Maka hissed, trying to push him out-of-the-way so she could get to the door that she desired at the moment. It was only two away! How could she have gotten stopped now!

"Uh, uh, uh. Not so fast. We're under mistletoe. You know what that means-"

"FINE."

It only lasted a second. Maka wanted it over and could do without the pestering and irritation. So she had grabbed the back of his neck, slammed her lips on his for a span of two seconds, then shoved him aside and stormed off to Tsubaki's office.

And she may have 'Maka Chopped' him, though there was no telling since she wasn't even looking when she did so. It may have just been an innocent bystander who got their skull impaled. Either way, she was just angry that fate had chosen her to fuck with that day.

...

...

...

(About three weeks later, Christmas Eve)

The books had stopped coming. But instead these CD's had taken their place. All of them had been many various Christmas Albums by different artist. But the truffles had continued their streak, sitting on the CD's she'd receive. Make was a bit relieved, she no longer had to look for places to contain her literature. As much as she loved to read, she was running out of space on her book shelf, she couldn't buy a new one because _her _boss, Excalibur, doesn't pay her hardly enough for her necessities. Whether it be hard-back or paper-back, fiction or non-fiction, she had eventually resulted in stashing them in all sorts of drawers around her house.

But today would be the last time she'll be revealing the gifts. You see, it's Christmas Eve, which meant that today was the day of her, no, the office's party. Over the past two weeks, since she had aggressively (without choice) kissed Soul under the mistletoe; when she had mentally decided she would never talk, look, or go near him again, she had actually gotten closer to him.

In spite of actually learning about him, her friends had kept pestering her about it. Starting a video chat with her in the middle of the night, screaming to wake her up. Then giving her lectures about how she needs to act a bit more cheery during the holidays, buy some gifts for people, spend more time with her father, call her mother maybe. And as absurd as these things sounded, she had taken part in them.

Just two days ago Maka had eaten lunch with her father, and found out that he had just about stopped his womanizing ways, it nearly broke her heart when he told her he might be getting remarried. And she had called her Mama, she's up in Great Brittain, and within the few days after she had spoken with her mother (which was about five days ago) she had received a post card in the mail, along with a picture of her mother and her new boyfriend, his name was Justin Law, he was really nice from what she had heard.

Maka had even bought gifts for everyone in her office department, she had found it a joy when going through and picking out what she would give who. It kept her busy and she found she was a lot happier after she had given a few out. Surprisingly she had gotten the right things and she was beginning to ware down her nick-name of Scrooge.

But the only person she actually hadn't gotten a gift for was Soul, she may have gotten a bit closer to him, but she was clueless on what to get him. All she had picked up was that he liked music and played the piano. Maka knew he liked Jazz, and classical music of the sort, but she didn't know what she's supposed to give him.

She had thought about a coffee mug with a few music notes on it, but he didn't like coffee. She thought of getting him sheet paper for writing his own tunes, but she didn't actually enjoy playing the piano. It's 'uncool'. Eventually she had just decided to tell him she didn't get him anything and face his disappointment.

She didn't want him disappointed. She wanted him happy, the past week his brother had landed in the hospital from a crash, and even with him being better than he was when he first got in, Soul was just so upset and it actually killed Maka to see his sad face.

Needless to say there was no doubt that she had grown a soul and a heart over the past three weeks. And Maka wasn't exactly happy as the what direction her feelings were going.

She found herself talking to Soul on a daily basis and constantly worrying what he thought of her, her outfit, her hair. All sorts of things that she would never have thought about in a million years. And it was all his fault.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

_"_Come in."

Soul walked in, a green wrapped box, about medium size. Coming over to sit on the chair on opposite of her, box now placed on the desk. "How's it going, Pig-Tails." She grimaced at her new nick-name. He had called her that ever since the day they first actually hung out, she hated it.

Maka eyed him. He just casually walked in and set a bright green box on her desk, and acts as if it isn't there. "Don't call me pig-tails. Now what's up with the box?" she demanded. Sighing, Soul picked it up and handed it to her, showing her the tag on it. 'Maka Albarn'

"I told you, you didn't have to get me anything!" She exclaimed. She told him! She didn't want a gift this year!

"Well, to bad. I have to get you out of your office, the party is starting soon." He stood up, taking the box in his arms as he walked around the desk and held out his hand for her. Accepting, they walked out the door and into the colorful, newly decorated department.

"Humph. I didn't get you anything, though." She frowned, waiting to hear his disappointment... Her eyes are closed and she hadn't realized it untill she opened them, she looked over to Soul who was just standing next to her. He didn't show any signs of sadness on his features. "Is that okay? I really didn't want to make you upset or something for not getting you a gift."

"Naw, it's fine. I didn't really want a present anyway. No need to stress about it." he smirked at her, and then left to put the gift under the medium-sized tree she had placed in the corner of the room. Than he began talking to some of the other people who had gathered in search of their name.

Maka just sighed and went over to Tsubaki, she was standing with Liz, Patti, Kid and Black*Star.

"Hey guys, hows it going?" the green-eyed girl greeted her friends. "Having a good time?"

Liz smiled, taking a sip of the drink in her hands. "Yea, this is great, Maka. I can't believe you actually let us talk you into it." she smirked, faintly reminding her of another individual.

"Yes, it really was nice of you to hold this. The food is great." Kid complimented, tipping his cup at the table a bit. Maka smiled, "Actually, Tsubaki cooked all the food. I couldn't bake to save my life."

Blushing a deep shade of red, Blck*Star through and arm over her shoulder. "Yep! This goddess is the bestest baker there is!" Making her blush even harder. All Maka could do was laugh, she hadn't seen her friend this red since Liz's birthday, which was another story.

At the moment Marie had began speaking through her microphone "OKAY! Everyone! Let's give out the presents, starting with-"

"MINE! LET YOUR GOD GET HIS FIRST! HE DESERVES IT FOR BEING SO AWESOME!"

"MAKA-CHOP."

Maka was sure she had heard everyone sweat-drop. And a deep chuckle or two from Soul, who was still at the tree, and Kid.

"Okay, back to business, how about we let Kid Death go first?"

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

Time flew by, everyone had received their presents except for her, and when her name had gotten called out, Soul had said he wanted to give her the present personally. Causing her to glare at him and then pout. Though the rest of the gang was a smiling to theirselves when he had said that, making him glare at them.

A few hours later, when the joy and anticipation had dies down a few notches, it was time for the Secret Santa's coming forth. She was so ready to hear who it had been. Who had been delivering the books, and truffles, and CD's. But Soul, he pulled her away, asking if he could speak to her in her office real quick.

"Soul! We're going to miss our Santa's!"

"No, we aren't."

"Yes, we are."

"No, Maka, we aren't. I'm your Secret Santa."

Her eyes were shocked. How could he really be her Secret Santa? "Y-you are?"

"Yes, Maka. I am. Is that okay with you?" He smirked, raising his eye brow. "Or would you rather me not be your-"

"Soul. Shut up." She silenced him. It worked, but he seemed a bit worried. "Now, can I please, have the present you got me? And if you're only not letting me have it because you're mad that I didn't get you one- Hmpt"

WHAT.

What just happened? Why can't she talk now? Whats the... Oh.

OH.

SOUL WAS KISSING HER, NO. SOUL _IS _KISSING HER. Right now! At this very moment he has his lips, on hers, and she doesn't know what to do! Oh well. She doesn't give two rats ass's about what she's supposed to do, she just sunk into it. He wrapped his armsarounf her waista and she put her hands on his nech. Until they needed to breath.

"S-soul..." She blushed, much like how Tsubaki had earlier. Averting his gaze, he chucked again in her ear.

"Why do you want that gift so much? Is it better than me?" He jaked at her. What was funny about this! He sprang a kiss on her and hes pulling trust jokes? She snapped her head up at him, showing her darkened face. He laughed more at her, red eyes shinning in the dark of her office.

"It's n-not... It's not funny, Soul." Hdding her face in his chest, hands still at rest.

"Oh, are you sure about that? I find it hilarious."

"You find _everything _hilarious, Soul." She groweled.

"Oh, of course it is. But if you really want that present, here." He let go of her and picked up the present she hadn't seen him bring in here with them. He handed it to her, not very easily, as she noticed the tremble in his arms. But she understood why his ares were trembling when she actually took hold of the box itself.

It was heavy. "Soul, what did you get!" She gaped, eyes slightly large. "I told you not to get me anything and you get me something heavy! Whats wrong with you!"

"Just open your present, pig-tails." He sighed. Ripping off the bow he had placed on it. "There, open it."

So she did as she was told. And inside the box was... "Wood? You got me wood? Is this some sort of joke?"

"No, baka, it's a book shelf, you have to assemble it. And yet you're the smart one."

"Oh, hush it!" she composed herself after a few seconds. "But thanks, I needed a new shelf."

"Heh, I know. I heard you ranting to Tsubaki about the gifts you've gotten."

"I still feel bad though, I didn't get you a gift." She peered down into the box, smiling. This was the first actually Christmas gift she had received in years. "Hmm, is there anything I can do to thank you? If you wont let me get you a gift?" Looking up to him, since he was so much taller than her.

"How 'bout... This."

And he kissed her again. Maka couldn't be more happy, she had gotten her first in years hristmas presen, and possibly, boyfriend. Oh yes, this was a perfect Christmas Carol.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Annndddd there it is. My crappy Christmas Fic. **

**Huh... I thought I would feel better after finishing it. **

**Ah well. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


End file.
